the_warriors_of_the_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Parker Sims51/Nova Of The Stars
Nova the Hedgehog was a star born as a Mobian in an alternative Mobian world that has been forgotten. He had star powers which are similar to chaos, he knew how to use his power so well that it was more powerful than chaos power, and he eventually became a dimension jumper. This Mobian world had a kingdom, and Nova was the greatest and most loyal knight in the kingdom. He eas personally selected by the king to be a knight after an incident happened where all of Nova's family members were killed by his older brother, Zeno. The king took Nova in and had him live in the castle, Nova hated his brother and wanted to kill him for what he did, but he didn't follow the same path Zeno took, became a knight, the greatest knight in the alternative world. He was famous and called "the knight who never fell" "Knight of the Stars". He was not known only by just his kingdom but the other nations in the world as well. People knew who he was, but not what he looked like because he never had his armor and helmet off in public or battles ever since Zeno. Throughout the years, Nova never forgot Zeno and always would look for him, only, Zeno was never seen after he killed his family, until a dark lord who was a dimension jumper that was once defeated, sealed, and was supposedly banished to another dimension (Sonic's dimension) forever by the only 6 good dimension jumpers came back. The dark lord's name was Shattak. He returned to Nova's dimension when Rougue found the seal, the seal caused too much trouble for her that even SHE of all Mobians didn't want it so she gave it to the first person she saw which Tails, she said she doesn't what he would do with it, she didn't want anything to do with it. Tails brought it to Sonic right when he just got done with Eggman. Others were there with Sonic dealing with Eggman, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Blade. (Yeah, surprised me too when I learned Blade wasn't just a fan made character but he is real, if you don't know who Blade is, play Super Smash Flash, Blue is real as well but he's not part of this story.) Tails showed Sonic the seal, when Sonic looked at it, something happened that made him freeze and drop the seal. The seal broke and Shattak came out appearing as a black, shadowy, dark, goo that moved fast and took a dark looking form of Sonic by passing right through Sonic agressively, almost killing Sonic. Shattak dimension jumped back to the dimension he came from warping the others as well because they were in warp radius. Everyone had no clue where they were, all they saw was a kingdom in a distance and rushed Sonic there ASAP to find someone who could help Sonic. They found Nova escorting the princess of the kingdom through the town, it's more like the princess and Nova found them, the princess thought Sonic was being tortured by them because of how he appeared in his slowly dying condition and had Nova fight Sonic's friends. The princess went to Sonic to try to get him away from "the bad hedgehogs, echidna and fox." Sonic was barely able to but did manage to speak and tell her that she's getting things all wrong. She felt dumb. Right when she was about to stop the fight, Blade made Nova fall down which is something that never happened to Nova before which shook everyone. Before the battle got worse with Nova's rage, the princess calmed the fight down and had everyone come to the castle so Sonic could have proffessional medical attention (with spells and magic) while the others explain the situation to the king. After they were done speaking with the king was when there was sightings of Zeno sneaking into the castle. Everyone rushed to Sonic while Shadow unnoticibly split up to find Zeno.When they got to Sonic, he was healed as if what Shattak did was nothing serious, they told Sonic, Nova, and the princess about what was happening. Nova ran out to catch Zeno. It wasn't that hard to find him because Shadow found Zeno and caused a lot of noise. Nova found Zeno and fought with the star powers against fought Zeno and his shadow void powers. Shattak appeared and stopped the fight and told Zeno to follow his orders, Shatak fought while Zeno would go do what he was sent to do, Shattak helped Zeno by using fire in the fight, setting the castle on fire to symbolize the return and rage of the dark lord. When Zeno was done, they both left to have everyone die in the fire and have the castle fall on them. Nova and everyone else got out, except for the king and other knights. Nova stopped wearing his armor ever since, the castle was his new reminder of what he's doing. Then, suddenly, the castle was blown up and every citizen screamed and cried, women, children, men and elderly, everyone knew what it meant. Nova even had a tear, as for the princess... speechless, scared, scarred, angry, sad, and broken. She cried. That was when they all came up with a plan, seven legendary emblems are their only chance to stoping Shatak because the 6 dimensional jumpers have gone missing or are dead. Once they gathered the emblems, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles go back to their dimension with Nova to gather the chaos emeralds along with Rougue and Omega to search with them before Shattak entirely engulfs the world in darkness. When they returned, Shattak took the emblems and entered his final form. Nova, Blade, Sonic,Shadow, and Silver went super and fought Shattak. Nova landed the final blow on Shattak and his dimension jumping powers became Nova's new abilities. Shattak was defeated, but not Zeno. Right when Shattak died, Zeno took the emblems and harnessed the powers of the active chaos emeralds and became super mixed with legendary. This was Nova's fight, so he fought Legendary Super Zeno alone and finished him off with his star powers. The fight was over, but the world Nova lived in could not be helped, Shattak's engulfment damaged the world too much that it can't healed. Sonic and friends couldn't do anything so they wished Nova luck on bringing everyone and everything back into good spirits and went home. The world Nova lived in slowly lost it's population, and it slowly died. Which led him no choice but to leave his home and come here. The truth of Nova, I never made him. I just saw this dark blue hedgehog in my mind for a very long time and somehow knew his name, something in the back of my mind always told me "That's your Mobian form", ever since I was like, 6 or 7. Nova was never my creation, he was just a hedgehog who stuck with me my whole life wihout me even realizing it. This is the truth of Nova the Hedgehog... Nova of the Stars. RIP Nova, goodbye, my good friend. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts